Wanted
by evieebun125
Summary: Toshinori inherits OFA early and ends up becoming a vigilante becuase AFO has his fingers in the goverment. Pairing: Allerasermic Warning: vigilante all might au, canon divergence au, mentions of child neglect/abuse, cannon typical violence Inspired by/based off of: /users/scrawly times/ work /works/16930035/chapters/39778587


Toshinori Yagi had always wanted to be a hero.

He could remember holding his mother's hand, her blonde hair, and blinding smile. She was such a faint memory but he could remember her telling him to always follow his heart.

Then he had turned 5. His mother was long dead, and his father was nothing more than a miserable drunk. He relied on Toshinori for everything; that was until his quirk never emerged.

When he turned six his father hung himself, he had come home from school, covered in cuts and scrapes.

After two weeks CPS had been informed and Toshinori was taken to a new place; a new place for bruises and burns, another place that told him to give up on his dreams.

He was 13 when he met someone who told not to give up on his dream.

She had long black hair, a smile that shone like the sun and a fire in her heart that could warm the coldest soul. She listened to his plea and told him that he could be a hero.

For a full year after meeting her, he was allowed to dream again. He thought of jumping through the sky, the wind his face and a grin wide enough to sway anyone with a single look.

He was 14 when his dreams shattered.

His mentor came to him out of breath, the plan had changed, and she had run out of time. She tore out a strand of her long hair and told him to eat it and run.

Run and hide because the world was against him, All-for-One controlled everything and she had been so SO wrong.

The last he saw of her was a puddle of blood and burning buildings. As ash and dust rained from the sky, it clogged his lungs and choked him. But somehow, someway, he made it out.

The grief didn't hit him until he heard the sirens of the emergency care services zoom past him. His legs shook like jello and he made it no more than a few steps before he was sinking to the ground. Choked sobs spilling from his lips and wracking his chest; People were screaming and running around him and all he could do was grieve.

He grieved for the future that was stolen from him, the pseudo family that had been laid to waste. He cried until he couldn't shed another tear.

After what could have been minutes or hours he stood back up. His legs threatened to give out on him but he stood strong. He put one step in front of the other; he began to form a plan in his head as he moved towards his soon to be former home.

He couldn't stay in Tokyo any longer, he had to leave, but where to? He had no idea but he would have to figure it out if he was going to live.

He was fifteen when he picked himself back up. Since the day of his mentor's death, he had avoided his gifted quirk at all costs. He knew he would die immediately in a battle against AFO, and that fear had kept him alive over the past year.

He had been in and out of youth shelters as he got himself a job as a convenience store clerk; he worked all night and looked for shelter in the day. Toshinori was finally building himself up, he lived in a small one-room apartment, it was cheap and falling apart but it was his slice of the world.

He had left for work; he'd only been manning the store for an hour in the dead of night. A large man walked in, his head was bowed his face obscured by a black baseball cap. One of his hands was shoved into his ratty green hoodie and the other flexed anxiously at his side.

Yagi didn't give him much thought at first; after all, he was working in the seedy part of town. No one knew anyone's name here if they wanted to stay alive, hell the store didn't even have a camera nor had the manager asked for his papers.

The larger male lingered in the store a couple of moments before approaching the counter with a stick of gum. Just as he popped the draw the man lunged over the counter, the hand that had been tucked inside of his hoodie latched onto his right arm. It burned, he could feel his flesh blister and without realizing it Yagi launched the robber a crossed the store.

Before he could jump the countertop the man had already fled the store. With eyes brimming with tears he used gauze and bandages from the first aid kit under the counter and reported the encounter to his boss when the shift changed.

His manager thanked him and if his check was a little heavy the next time around Yagi didn't protest. The world still thought him quirkless but he found that he could still do something for the world around him.

He couldn't be a hero no; AFO had ties in the government that ran deep. Too deep for Toshinori to risk letting anything about himself get out into the stream. So as time went on he built an alternate persona, All Might. Less than a week after his encounter with the robber he was beginning to get an idea of who he wanted to be.

He discovered that when he activated his gifted quirk his body puffed up, his muscle grew and his hair stood up. He had laughed when he first saw it; he looked like a bunny with his hair sticking up. It was silly but as he thought about it he realized it could work in his favor.

He didn't have to look like anything special, he just had to look different then Toshinori, and when his Quirk activated he looked like a man older than 15. He was built like a bodybuilder, his clothes stretched and torn slightly against the strain but as he flexed in the mirror he grinned. Yes, he could work with this.

His hands had trembled the first time he decided to start his life as a vigilante. So many different concerns ran through his young brain, would AFO be looking out for him? Did he even know Toshinori existed? Yagi wasn't sure that he did, he had barely finished his training with Nana before he had transferred her quirk to him in a panic.

He had to take some deep breaths to center himself, it wouldn't do for him to hide completely; one day he was going to have to fight All for one too, he would need to train his own successor to continue on the with One for all.

It was enough of a push; he walked out of his shabby apartment with a large dark hoodie and baggy pants that swamped him. He walked in the shadows in the seediest part of town and living up to its name he heard a woman scream. Ducking into a nearby alleyway he allowed his quirk to activate. His muscles swelled with power and he was off in a flash; as he moved towards the crime scene he took a catalog of what one for all did to him.

Nana had told him that it was different for every one of them, and because he was quirkless it was impossible to tell just what it would do. Bulking up and super speed were the first abilities on his list, a strange combo but it worked perfectly for his situation.

When he reached the women in question she was sobbing, she barely had time to choke out that she was robbed before Yagi was able to catch up with the purse snatcher. The assailant in question was clearly in his mid-twenties, from the way he held himself to the blade held in his hand it was clear this was not the first time he had performed this particular routine.

"Who the hell are you suppose 'ta be?" He growled, his voice sounded like gravel thrown in a garbage disposal and for a moment Yagi almost faltered. Mustering every ounce of courage and bravado Nana had taught him he threw bag his head with a booming laugh. "I am All Might and I am here to stop you!"

The robber angled himself and lunged with a snarl, "I don't care who the fuck you think you are, I got this fair and square" His knife stabbed forward with an alarming amount of speed, All Might was barely able to dodge the hit. As the blade slide through the air, it occurred to him how slow it seemed, with only a vague amount of effort he snatched the other man's wrist. He barely had to squeeze the other before he was crying out in pain, the knife slipping from his hand and clattering to the ground.

Now that the man was disarmed, All Might took a moment to tie him up before returning the stolen bag to its rightful owner. The teary-eyed women gave him a shaky smile and thanked him profusely. He flashed a big smile and helped her to her apartment that had only been a block away, she had been so close to her small bubble of safety, and yet only a kid came to her help.

It was a thought that stuck with him as he called the cops from a burner phone he had purchased just for the securement of criminals. It took the cops over ten minutes to reach the scene, far too long. With a newly hardened resolve, he promised himself that even if he couldn't bring all of the citizens of the world ease he could at least help the unfortunate and the forgotten.

It worked for a long time. He had made a name for himself in the underground and hero world.

All Might. A mysterious man who saved those in need with a smile and a boisterous laugh; He brought ease to the citizens for the next thirty years. With time it got easier when he was in his mid-thirties a rash of underground heroes emerged.

It was hard to stay out of sight but the community at large benefited from it. Attempts at capturing him got more desperate and focused. He wasn't one hundred percent sure there was a task force out there specifically for him but he had a sneaking suspicion there was one. After all, he had made a mockery of the number one hero Endeavor.

A man who was filled with anger and jealousy for a man he'd only fought once.

It was just another patrol for All Might; he was in his mid-twenties by this point. It was just after 3 am, he was growing tired and the world would be waking up in just a short time. Alarms had pierced through the cold morning air, with a slight creak to his sleepy joints he was on the scene in moments.

A woman with a quirk that allowed her to turn any physical surface into a cloud-like substance had broken into one of the shabbiest banks in town. She had probably thought it would be an easy heist, but unfortunately for her tonight was not her night.

All Might had dropped to the ground in front of her. She had skidded to a halt as he asked her to "kindly drop the money" The young women had turned tail and fled, he chased her through several fences and walls, the pursuit hot and heavy until he was able to focus and knock her down with a harsh blast of air pressure from a minor punch.

He was beside her in seconds; he restrained her hands with zip ties and felt her give up the fight after a couple of tugs. She wailed and flailed against her restraints and he honestly pitied her. He wasn't even given a chance to consider whether he should he console her or not before he felt a ball of fire hit the ground where he and his apprehended criminal had sat just a moment before.

"Now now! Playing with fire is dangerous! You could have hurt this young lady here" He said it with a cheerful tone, the underlying bite was unmistakable. The man attacking him was covered in fire; it lit up his chin, eyebrows, and shoulders.

Endeavor, the number 10 hero at the time, he was a rising star built on anger and a thirst for power. His face wore a fierce scowl and his eyes were lit with fury as bright as his flames, his voice was hard and flat as he spoke, "Vigilante All Might You are under arrest for illegally using your quirk in public spaces as well as using it to illegally apprehend criminals."

The hellfire hero accosted him with another rush of flames; Toshinori refused to fight a hero. So he scooped up the stolen money and the criminal -turned victim- and evaded the flames of the hero pursuing him. Thankfully it wasn't a long trip to the police station; he dumped them off and danced around the red-haired man that grew angry the longer he evaded him.

It was almost laughably easy to dodge the other man's attacks; with a temper this hot and based on the long string of curses coming from the others lips All Might honestly wondered how Endeavor had been allowed to become a hero. They were different in every way; it would be laughably easy to end this fight. His anger made his openings obvious and sloppy, it was a wonder he'd survived long enough to become a member of the top 10. It left All Might with a tight bitter feeling in his chest for a future he had been denied.

Using maybe a quarter of his power, he fled the scene, leaving the flame hero long behind. He didn't even break a sweat as he ducked into a dark alleyway, as he allowed himself to shrink down to his true form and hiding away from the hot-headed man he idly wondered what he would have been able to do if he had been allowed a hero license.

Ever since that morning, the calls for his capture had grown louder, but no one could come close to him. All Might might as well have been a myth to those with a hero license as their altercations were few and far between.

Sometimes All Might would have to stay as Toshinori for weeks on end as the hunt grew fiercer in his particular area. It made him move often, he moved from shoddy apartment to shoddy apartment for years and years until he was in his early forties.

Finally after over a quarter of a century of hiding All-for-One had found him. He had expected to die; he thought that it was finally his time to join Nana and the other holders of One-for-all. But instead he found himself hospitalized; he was told he was the survivor of a massive villain attack that had left a significant part of Musutafu flattened. Thankfully it had been a region that was mostly abandoned, there was only 3 injured, him included.

He was left in a sorry state afterward. His body was destroyed; he'd lost major organs and suffered major tissue loss. He would live the rest of his meager life in pain, suffering from many future surgeries and dozens of prescriptions to keep up with.

Though he suffered, All-for-One disappeared. Toshinori was positive the other was not dead, but he had at least gone into hiding. With the major player in the villain world gone, there was a steady decrease in crime. Petty criminals now disorganized and confused they were easy pickings for the new heroes and police force.

For the first time in his life, Toshinori settled down. It wasn't anywhere particularly nice. People didn't look at each other as they passed by and there were plenty of abandoned buildings in the area. But crime was rare, and the air held a sense of peace to it; something he had longed for his entire life.

Perhaps he was just getting sentimental with age but it was the closest thing to a home that he had in decades.

He had moved into the last apartment building on the street, his apartment was on the second story of the four-story building. The stairs creaked and the walls had chipped rusty red paint. The floors were worn from decades of use, it was shabby but comforting.

His apartment was small, it had one bedroom and a combined dining room and living room, but it was plenty enough room for him. He wouldn't be having many visitors over after all.

Toshinori had been out of the hospital for only a short while before making the decision to move to this building, and he was frustrated to admit he hadn't considered how hard it would be to get his mattress up the two flights of stairs.

Normally he would just give himself a small boost from his quirk but since his fight, it had become rather painful to use it at all. He wanted nothing more than to stay out of the hospital for as long as possible so it left him in a rather awkward predicament.

Thankfully he wasn't left blocking the stairwell for long because suddenly the mattress was being tugged up the staircase by a younger man.

His hair was long and blonde, his skin sun-kissed and bright with a smile, "Hey big guy why don't I help you with this awkward thing?" Toshinori flushed and thanked him profusely, "Oh thank you, young man, your help would be much appreciated!"

With the smaller man's help, they were able to get it up the stairs and leaning against the barren side of the hallway with little trouble. Yagi was embarrassingly out of breath when the other man spoke again, "Man that was a lot of work! Do you need to haul this up any more flights of stairs?"

All he could do was shake his head as he got his body under control "No no, I'm moving in just down the hall here in 203" He waved his arm in the direction of his new apartment as he spoke and the others face split into an impossibly wide grin. He could almost see sparkles at the amount of glee the other was experiencing.

"No way! I live in 202, we're neighbors!" He practically screeched, it was startling and made Toshinori painfully aware the other must have a voice quirk of some sort. The blonde must have caught his wince because he sheepishly apologized.

"Oh man, I'm sorry about that! Sometimes I forget to control myself when I get excited; Sho's always telling me to be more aware of it. Anyway! The names Yamada Hizashi! Why don't I help you get this bad boy into your apartment?" Yamada's volume was much more manageable at this point and his earnestly was absolutely precious. It made Yagi's chest ache a little that he had to turn him down.

"Nonsense Yamada-san I wouldn't impose that on you, you've already helped me enough" He proceeded to start scooting the bed down the hall but Yamada let out a small giggle at his rejection.

"Come-on man it'll be a lot quicker if I help, plus I have nothing to do until my husband gets home anyway!" His tone was cheery but to his credit, he resisted the urge to immediately assist him again and for the Yagi was grateful. He was certain he must look pitiful to his new neighbor.

Toshinori had lost a lot of weight during his time in the hospital; he was gaunt and looked like he would topple over with the slightest breeze. With a sigh, he conceded "Well... if you really don't mind, I would appreciate it" With Hizashi help the mattress made it into the apartment much faster and it left the two of them chatting as Yagi began unpacking the few items he brought from his last place.

Toshinori discovered a lot of things about his neighbor in the short time they spent in his home. Hizashi was a DJ host his own show, he was fluent in English and was possibly a hero. He has a sneaking suspicion he knew which one but he didn't press him on it. Perhaps he should have been weary and cut off their association after that day but something about having a hero as a neighbor didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

They eventually moved their conversation over to the blonde's apartment. By the time Hizashi's husband got home from whatever his job is, he came home to a piping hot meal and laughter that filled the apartment and spilled out into the hallway.

When the other man, Aizawa Shouta, came into the living room with a gruff "I'm Home" He thought that there was some sort of mistake. Just by appearance alone, the two men were complete opposites of each other.

Where Yamada was blonde haired and green eyed with an impeccable fashion sense and wit his counterpart was ruffled black hair and stubby, his eyes were bloodshot and had eye bags that could carry their own luggage. He was slouched and wearing what looked to be hero accessories and ….pajamas?

He didn't have to worry about their relationship much longer though because Hizashi launched himself out of his seat with a renewed enthusiasm. "Sho-chan~! You're finally home! This is our new neighbor Yagi-san! I helped him with moving it next to us in 203 and he came over and cooked dinner!"

His words came out fast and loud, Aizawa looked vaguely annoyed but he seemed to listen to every word his significant other said. He nodded with a gruff "hey" towards Yagi before promptly disappeared into what Toshinori assumed was the bedroom.

He only stayed a little longer after the dark haired man joined them for dinner, it was unusual and strange but in the end, he was glad he had met the couple.

Though he rarely sought out the mix-matched couple he found himself interacting with them a lot over the next couple of years of his dwelling there.

Finding work that Toshinori was capable of was often a struggle for him, the small cashier jobs and retail jobs he held were now hard to maintain, he was often let go for his ghastly appearance. Due to working under the counter there was little he could do but scrounge around for the next scrap of work.

His neighbors were unaware of his predicament but that didn't stop them from helping him out. Often times, when Toshi was coming back from a brutal night of patrolling or a hard shift Hizashi, was waiting for him in the hallway. He always brushed it off as just getting home himself or letting the cat back in but it happened too often for him to really buy the excuse.

He often had food in hand, sometimes homemade and sometimes healthy snacks from the convenience store. Many times these late night chats would turn into quiet dinners in the Aizawa-Yamada home, Aizawa usually sitting up and working on paperwork or sleepily petting cats on the couch.

Sometimes they were less quiet about their compassion for him, in between another job and exhausted from a tedious patrol, he would find himself out of medication. The pain unbearable or his hands shaking from malnourishment, food was hard to get down on a good day but he could usually rely on himself to take his prescribed vitamins and dietary supplements. On those days it was usually Aizawa who would watch him. His gaze sharp and observant, taking in every little detail, he would send a text out on his phone and without much explanation, he would be ushered down the stairwell.

Sometimes he would tell him they were going shopping, or they needed to get cat food, and he would find himself at the pharmacy. They would use quiet voices and soft touches to comfort him and before he would catch up with what was going on all of his prescriptions would be filled.

It happened more often than Toshinori would like to admit but he did his best to make it up to his kind neighbors. Neither of the two men were great cooks, Aizawa knowing enough to not die or starvation and hizashi struggled to follow a recipe to save his life, though he had to admit the dishes the blonde already knew how to make were absolutely heavenly. When Yagi found another job and was paid up on his bills he would cook them big meals that would support them for days as well as enough to cover the medication they so kindly bought him.

It was easy to forget the others were heroes and that he was a vigilante. Their relationship was soft and beneficial to both sides. After living next to them for two years he realized that the two men had wormed there way into his poor scared heart.

It left him with pangs of longing if he thought about it too long but it filled him with so much comfort. He had a fling here or there over the years but nothing that lasted or that he could pretend would last. This was something that was semi-permeant, he didn't worry about the other men returning his feelings, no for once in his life he was able to bask in what little he had.

There were times where he almost found himself caught up with the two pros on their patrols, he tried to stay well out of the area to make sure he wouldn't encounter them but sometimes it cut close. He usually lost them in a back alley or hopped in the maze that was the Musutafu sewer system but one night his luck ran out.

He had been neighbors with the two pros for five years and All Might was getting slower and weaker. He was on his way home from a relatively quiet night of patrolling when he heard the faint sound of shouting. Winding his way through the alleyways until he realized the shouts were coming from the rooftops. He sneaked up the fire escape and peeked in on the confrontation.

He was greeted with the sight of a battle, slipping off his hoodie and shoving on his signature helmet he jumped into the fray. He processed a couple of seconds worth of information he saw, Present Mic-radio show host, best friend, and pro hero- was facing off against a villain with some of body manipulation quirk. Both of the perpetrators' hands were clawed and looked something similar to bear paws.

That was all his tired mind could pull from the scene before him but it would have to be enough, bulking and vaulting over the concrete half-wall he entered the fight. Pushing himself to move as fast as possible he captured the left wrist of the assailant before it could rake down Mic's chest. Using his leverage he threw the villain over his shoulder and grimaced as the male wriggled in his grasp. Apparently, his hands weren't the only thing he could change about his body because his body seemed almost boneless in their trashing.

His body armor caught most of the blows as he struggled to wrangle the assailant's other arm behind his back. It was a futile effort and soon All Might could feel the others hind claws shredding into his abdomen. Gritting his teeth he jabbed the wriggling villain in the ribs, he heard their wail of pain and the cut off of them trying to catch the breath he had knocked out of them.

Taking advantage of the moment of weakness he slammed the villain flat to the ground and with some struggle he was able to secure him with quirk weakening cuffs. They were extremely expensive and hard to procure but definitely worth the cost. Letting out a groan of pain he stumbled over to Present Mic.

He could tell immediately the other man was breathing, his shoulders were cut up and he suffered some shallow wounds to his face. It looked like a blow to the head or potentially blood loss had caused him to faint. Gritting his teeth he pulled out an emergency kit he always carried with him, carefully he bound both of their wounds as best as he could while he dialed the police on his phone.

He whispered soft assurances to mic's still form while he waited on the police to answer, eyeing the villain critically. When a responder picked up the line he kept his voice even and clear, "There was a villain attack on top of the Takashi Bakery, the villain is secure and there is a wounded hero at the scene."

Then with practiced ease, he ended the call and turned off the power. The police would take approximately six minutes, the ambulance would take seven. Checking the villains' restraints once more he calculated the quickest route to get to a safe house. He had warehouses mapped throughout the town that were perfect places for him to switch between forms in a pinch.

He was brought out of his planning when a feeling of foreboding washed over him. All Might turned just in time to see Aizawa – no Eraserhead- land across the roof from him. His form was offensive and he realized with alarm he was in a truly terrible spot.

Toshinori turned on his heel and fled, hoping that he would be out of the erasures hero's line of sight but luck was not on his side. He felt steam exploded off of his form mid-jump, losing control of his jump he slammed into the dumpster. He felt the fracturing of his ribs and he couldn't stop the cry of agony that spilled from his lips.

Dropping to the ground he felt shards of his visor scrape against his face and he hugged his abdomen. His guts felt like they were trying to spill out of his body and fuck he didn't want to dwell on such a sickening thought. He was barely able to pull himself to his feet before Eraserhead was in front of him.

Yagi knew he should run, there was no way Aizawa would be able to recognize him with his vigilante costume on but his brain was moving slow. He felt nauseous and the world felt like it was tilting; the only thing that he could focus on was watching the others quirk in action. He'd never gotten close enough to see its activation before, Toshi had seen the other man's hair lift when he was embarrassed or feeling especially affectionate for Hizashi.

To see it up close was absolutely mesmerizing; He barely processed the hero was talking until he took a menacing step forward. Curling in on himself in an attempt to protect his injuries All Might stumbled backward. Aizawa would recognize him in a heartbeat if he spoke, but if he tried to run the other would surely catch him if not with his speed alone then with the capture scarf he kept on him at all times.

The stress of the tension between them sent blood bubbling up in Yagi's throat. There was no way out of this situation he realized, everything hit him at once. His stomach was wet with blood seeping out from the gouges from the crook; his left ribs were busted, what little he had left and he knew he had at least a minor concussion. A cough wracked his frame, between the abuse of his body and the shifting from his vigilante form his lungs were beyond shot for the day. Blood dripped down his chin as he wheezed, his whole frame trembled before he proceeded to throw up, and blood and vomit hit the ground in a disgusting mess.

He saw Eraserhead falter, his hair dropped and he reached out a hand to steady his frail frame. Everything in him told him to take the hero off guard, nobody would believe him if he tried to tell the world that All Might was a frail old man; But…

He didn't know if it was the concussion or that he was so tired of playing games that he was ready to give up but he didn't attack Aizawa; instead, he sagged against the others support.

"Shit" A soft utterance and the only warning he got before he was being shoved into the darkness of the alleyway. Deft hands tugged at the straps of his helmet, throwing the protective piece of equipment to the ground, he followed suit with his chest plate, undoing the side strap. Yagi tried to push his frantic hands away, but the smaller man growled in frustration swatting his hands away. Eraserhead practically ripped the armor from his body and threw it down with his helmet. Then in one smooth motion, he looped his arm around All Might's slim waist and dragged him out into the open.

He called down for medical assistance and e handed a barely conscious Toshinori to the paramedics. He struggled for a moment at the hands guiding him, but between the pain and blood loss he was surely suffering from he couldn't make himself flee.

He was pressed to a bedded surface, he could feel straps around his body and the voices of the people trying to help him all drowned out into static. He dimly wondered what Nana would think of him now, he was dying, he hadn't found a successor and he was going to be locked up for the rest of his life.

Would she greet him with open arms or would he be cast out completely? It made his chest ache as he faded in and out as the ambulance began moving.

Toshinori woke with a start, eyes darting across a room that was too bright and sterile, this wasn't his home, but as he gained awareness he also realized this wasn't a prison cell either. He wasn't chained to the bed instead he was dressed in a plain gown with wires of all sorts sticking to him.

Had last night been a fever dream? His confusion didn't fade as a shabbily clad man shuffled into the hospital room. It was Aizawa looking as tired as ever, had his neighbor found him passed out somewhere and brought him here?

The other man gave him no clues and instead he sat in a chair that was positioned at his bedside. He realized that this wasn't the other man's first visit to him, with a scratchy voice he asked, "Aizawa-kun? What's going on?"

It took the bedraggled man a couple of minutes before he responded to his question,"…I know you're All Might Yagi-san" With that one sentence Toshinori felt the last barrier between him and the truth fall.

Yagi's voice was heavy with grief," ah…So it's over then?" He turned away from his visitor; he couldn't bear to look at that disappointed expression he was surely wearing. A soft touch to his hand had him glancing at Aizawa, his hand slid into Toshinori's, he gave a comforting squeeze.

"No…It's not over" He looked thoughtful and Yagi bit his lip. As the silence dragged on he hesitantly asked, "Why? W-why would you protect me I'm…I'm everything you're against" Again the silence stretched on, he wondered if it was going to be purely one-sided.

Then Aizawa let out a shuddered breath, "You're right. You're everything I'm against; I hated All Might, still kind of do but…" He looked up and locked eyes with Toshinori, "I'm not against Yagi, and I never have been. Last night there's no way you didn't know the risk. You've been avoiding me and Mic's patrol routes for years, but you saw him get hurt didn't you? You couldn't leave him there to get majorly injured or possibly die; you took the risk of being captured. No, hell you _accepted _that you were going to be captured and sent to prison and I…"

He paused and swallowed, his voice was heavy with grief, his eyes were red-rimmed and it struck him that Aizawa had been crying. His friend continued on, his voice beyond strained, "I can't punish you, not after everything you've done… You, me and Hizashi we…we need to talk a-and we'll figure this out. Just promise me you won't run. From me, from…from us"

Yagi couldn't remember a time where he'd see him so open and vulnerable, bearing his soul to him with everything on the line. With a sob he nodded, trembling with emotion, it was almost impossible to answer him, "y-yes I promise" He croaked it out and he vainly tried to wipe his tears away.

They sat there for a couple of minutes, hands clasped with desperation. It took a long time before Shouta spoke again, His voice was passive, numbed, and back to normal "Hizashi should be up soon… He suffered only a minor head wound and some scratches to his shoulders, the doctor says he'll be just fine. I'll bring him by soon"

He bobbed his head as he spoke, he felt a stab of guilt when he heard Hizashi name. Toshinori and Shouta were friends of course and he had an undeniable affection for the black haired man but Hizashi was his best friend. They had connected on day one and he savored his incessant chatter and brilliant laugh, he was terrified of watching that trust crumble.

But it was too late for that, he shoved his feelings down and focused on Aizawa's words. He would face the music soon and he did everything he could to emotionally prepare himself.

Then he was left alone, a nurse came in and checked his vitals and changed his bandages. She chatted and comforted him as though the stress of the villain attack had scared him in some way. It was a sweet gesture, but not something he deserved; he couldn't tell her that instead he gave her a soft smile and thanked her for her care.

Before he knew it there was a knock in the door and a soft greeting, when he looked up olive green eyes met his own. A grin graced Hizashi face as he entered the room; he practically skipped to Yagi's side.

For a moment he expected a hug and he braced himself, instead Yamada held out a hand to him, it was lightly bandaged but still, he forced himself to take his hand; and then the hug came, and everything came spilling out.

Strong arms wrapped around his frail frame, his face buried into Yagi's neck and the tears came unbidden, he choked on his own words as he gripped Hizashi's shirt. H-hizashi..! I-I'm so s-sorry" he held onto him for dear life as his whole frame was wracked by his sobs.

Hizashi hummed a soft lullaby, rubbing soothing circles in-between his shoulder blades. After his tears were all dried up he stayed leaning against the blonde, and slowly he began to doze out of emotional exhaustion.

As he relaxed Yamada very carefully laid him back and tucked the hospital blanket around his waist. He then took his hand and held it firmly in his own; he gently ran his thumb over the taut skin of Toshinori's boney hands.

A soft smile graced his face and he kept the same kind tone as he began to speak, "Yagi-kun, I'm a hero and I know it's the law that I should hate you, I should want to arrest you for taking the law into your own hands. But honestly I never cared about punishing vigilantes, you don't gain anything from being hunted, all you're doing is protecting the people you love. So when I saw you leap out, I was so relieved. When I saw you I knew that I didn't have to worry anymore" He pulled Yagi's boney knuckles up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to his hand.

"Thank you so _**so **_much for saving me, but now..." He placed another kiss to his hands, a warm flush spread a crossed Toshinori's face as Hizashi talked, Aizawa watched with an affectionate gaze, "We want to take care of you. I and Aizawa have been talking about it for years but we thought your unresponsiveness was because you were uncomfortable with us, but that was wrong wasn't it?"

Yagi let out a soft scoff, "Are you propositioning me Yamada-san?" and he responded with a glint of mischief in his eyes, "I sure am big guy" A laugh busted from his throat, and Hizashi responded with a chuckle of his own.

"What exactly are you two proposing?" He sobered as he asked, he didn't want to have a serious conversation now, and while he was trapped in a bed but he was aware it was inevitable. They knew his real identity, and he would never be able to fully hide again; that much was clear.

It was Shouta who spoke up, his tone was flat and held a layer of steel to it "For one no more vigilante work, two we want in on your medical care; its painfully obvious that you don't care for yourself properly" he stepped forward and leaned towards Yagi as he spoke," and lastly we want you to come and live with us" Yamada chose this moment to pop in a grin wide on his face, "You spend most of your time with us anyway so it shouldn't be too much to ask!"

Toshinori blinked at them for a moment as he processed what they were asking of him, with an incredulous tone he said,"…That's...that's it?"

Hizashi was nodding enthusiastically and Aizawa squinted at his with a scrunched up expression his face. He shifted uncomfortably before nodding, "I can't promise to always be open with my health but we'll take it a step at a time"

Toshinori was forty-eight when he started to learn what a family was, even if it was a tired underground hero, a radio star, and a retired vigilante with their three cats.


End file.
